mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Vergil
|0 = Vergil_DMC5.png 200px |1 = Vergil_NeloAngeloDMC1.png 280px}} |Caption = Artwork of |0 = Vergil from Devil May Cry 5 |1 = Vergil, as Nelo Angelo, from Devil May Cry}} |Creator = Bugya Betalille Mr. Giang |Downloadlink = MediaFire A.I. patch |Origin = Devil May Cry}} Vergil is a recurring antagonist in the Devil May Cry series, having first appeared as a recurring boss in Devil May Cry under the name of Nelo Angelo, then later as both the main antagonist and final boss of both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 5, and also as a playable character in both Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition and Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. Vergil is a half-human, half-demon son of Sparda, the older twin brother of Dante, and Nero's biological father. Originally close to Dante, Vergil was motivated by the death of his mother, Eva, to seek more power under the belief that "might controls everything", and is willing to disregard anything in order to obtain the power of his father, Sparda, while sporting a calm and calculating demeanor. During the events of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil intends to awaken the true power of the Force Edge, a sword left behind by his father, in order to name himself as Sparda's true successor. After he fails to do so by being defeated by Dante, he exiles himself in the demon world, where he is then confronted by the demon emperor, Mundus. Seeking the opportunity to redeem himself, he strikes at Mundus, but is ultimately defeated and killed; he is later resurrected by Mundus and brainwashed into his personal slave, now named Nelo Angelo. After Mundus's defeat by Dante, Vergil manages to survive, now free of Mundus's control, albeit now fatally weakened; seeing his humanity as his biggest weakness, he uses his sword, the Yamato, on himself to split into two entities: a frail human named V, and a colossal demon named Urizen; this resulting split and his demon half's continued desire for more power would later cause the events of Devil May Cry 5. In M.U.G.E.N, Vergil has been made three times: once by Bugya and once by Mr. Giang in his original form based on Devil May Cry 3, and once by Betalille in his Nelo Angelo form from Devil May Cry. Bugya's version Vergil's moveset is heavily inspired by his playable moveset in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. However, Vergil also sports new tools in the form of a projectile block, Block, Summoned Swords, an enhanced version of Helm Breaker and Final Judgment Cut, all of which are derived from his final boss form in Devil May Cry 3, as well as certain elements taken from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Also much like Devil May Cry 3, Vergil's Normals can produce a different sequence of attacks if chained in a specific order, unlike most other Chain Cancels. Much like his source game, Vergil is capable of using Air Trick to apply offensive pressure on the opponent by creating ambiguous mix-ups. As such, Vergil is best played as an offensive rushdown character. Vergil is also capable of zoning through the use of Judgement Cut, which can also be incorporated into his combos. 'Movelist' }} | }} or }} or }} or | }} + or + or + | Teleport version: To enemy version: Away from enemy version: Up}} }} (up tp 4 or 6 times), | }} + |Press again for additional attack}} or or or | }} }} | }} to block until release}} + }} + , + }} + | }} }} | }} |Can only be performed while Summoned Swords is active}} + + or + + |}} 'Hypers' }} or |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} | uses 1000 power}} |uses 2000 power}} |uses 3000 power}} Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users